The Contracted Beloved
by Jace Amara
Summary: All Harry Potter wanted to do was play the violin and fulfill his greatest wish to play professionally. Orphaned and living with his relatives, he finds fitting in just a tad hard. Then dursley batters him off to thugs to save his hide.


All Harry Potter ever wanted to do was play the violin and fulfill his and his mother's greatest wish. With their deaths, he's sent to his last remaining relatives the Dursleys in England. Six years of substantial hell, he finds fitting in just a bit difficult. Just when he thinks everything is fine, his cousin batters him off to some thugs to save his hide.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Okane Ga Nai (of which the latter is inspiration for this fan fiction. Go check it out, it's brilliant).

Warning- This Fic is extremely AU. As Harry Potter Canon has come to an end, I find that the path is well beaten and seek new ventures.

By AU, this means that Voldermort (Tom Riddle) will have a twin, Scylla Riddle. The two brothers are high end influential businessmen with a few (read: a lot) of shady dealings neatly swept beneath the carpet. There will still be elements of magic, but on a whole darker level. With poor Harry, as always, smack in the middle of it all.

This is a Boy x Boy fan fiction. Shounen ai, Yaoi. If this disturbs your sensibilities, please hit the Back Button.

Enjoy

The Prelude

Chapter One.

The woman was hot. There was no denying that. Clad in a skimpy frilly pink skirt that barely brushed her thigh, revealing the swell of her bottom underneath, Dudley was quite certain that he had died and gone to heaven. Of course, when his mate Pierce had cornered him in the bathroom in second period, Dudley had been momentarily worried that he was going to suffer a couple of birthday bumps and had surreptiously checked the other stalls, relieved to find no one. It was just pierce. He could take him.

As it turned out, Pierce had merely wanted to ditch school in 'honor' of his birthday. Dudley had rolled his eyes. Pierce never needed an excuse for that. Red light district, downtown London; Addicts, ravers and bums flocked into the club, dreary eyed and smelling of sweat. Dudley had been ushered to a back room moderately clean by a stuttering nervous wreck of a man. Smiling coldly, he'd sneered as the man waited on his order. Snapping his fingers, the poor man had taken off, leaving pierce in stitches. This was understandable with his position of course. As Manager of the neighborhood, aggravation to his person could very well result in some…unpleasantness. The woman had come strolling by not long ago. In no mood for nonsensical small talk, he'd grabbed her wrist and splayed her across her lap. Pierce had guffawed again before leaving for the bar, most possibly to get some beer and action. Dudley watched him go with contemplative eyes as the girl proceeded to grind against his person. She leaned down and licked his ear shell.

'Heard it's your birthday today' she whispered. Dudley smirked; pierce really knew how to pick them. 'Oh yeah. And who told you that?'. She licked his shell and gave a nibble. Turning to face him, Dudley stopped to stare. She really was beautiful with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. If not for her questionable health, he could have taken a shot with her in a heartbeat. As it was, she was merely here to provide some much needed relief. It was exam season and his teachers were constantly in his case, regardless of the subtle threats he dropped. Of course, perfect potter, his cousin, was brilliant as always: Showing up to school with nary a hair out of place. How he managed to keep that mop under control was beyond anyone. Dudley had never seen his use hair gel before. The girl's loveliness uncomfortably reminded him of his cousin's. Small of stature coupled with his fey like face inset with huge green orbs and a calm disposition, he could easily pass for a female in the right attire. He was often mistaken for one as well. But Dudley knew he was a boy. And Dudley was no faggot. For one enraging moment, he sought to push the girl away due to his thought path. The girl held tight and snuggled closer.

'What's wrong baby, did I do something wrong?' she asked huskily. 'quite the opposite babe. I wanna take you home and bang you so hard you won't ever want to get it elsewhere'. The girl smirked and jumped off his lap. Tilting her head, she motioned that he follow him upstairs. Practically licking his lips in anticipation, he caught Pierce's eye and pointed up. He was rewarded with a wink. Making their way up, his eyes stayed glued to her swaying ass. Perhaps he'd take her with that skirt on. Yeah. Either way, he had the whole night to tick off all his kinks. Fishing for the keys in her purse, she unlocked the door and stepped through and crooked her finger. Dudley near cried as he launched at her. Fumbling with her blouse, he hurriedly kicked the door shut, too far gone to worry about locks. The blonde's hands tangled with his and he growled out in frustration. Would she quit it? This was simply delaying everything! He made to rip her top open; she could get another one right? Besides, what could she do? He was Dudley dursely, the Manager. She was a Whore paid to serve him. He smashed their lips together and he more felt than heard her pained whimper as their teeth clashed together. She fell heavily onto the bed. Her eyes round and clothes rumpled, she looked perfect. Dudley sneered, one knee on the bed, loosening his tie. Oh yes, he was having fun with this one. Wide gray eyes shifted to the corner.

'Mr. Dursley…'

Dudley Dursely froze.

A figure detached itself from the darkness

'Mr. Dursley. We have some unfinished business'

So, that's chapter one. I'll update as soon as I can. Please bear with me. Being a university student with three majors plus an internship can be taxing, but I'll do my very best.

Until Then.


End file.
